Pulmonary artery banding is a palliative operation method commonly used in the treatment of various complex congenital heart diseases, and it is commonly used for children with congenital heart disease. Reduction of pulmonary blood flow and decrease of pulmonary artery pressure are achieved through manually induced stenosis of pulmonary artery. Pulmonary artery banding currently carried out has the following drawbacks: 1. the procedure has to be performed through thoracotomy, with severe trauma and high risk; 2. and thus, general anesthetic and positive pressure respirator must be used, which have great influence on pulmonary artery pressure; 3. during pulmonary artery banding, the extent of constriction is hard to control, so the pulmonary artery pressure upon patient's recovery from anesthesia is usually different from that under anesthesia during surgery, which may result in poor surgical efficacy and high postoperative complication incidence and mortality(13%-31%); 4. the main pulmonary artery may suffer from hypogenesis and relatively severe fibrosis at where banding is fastened, so as to cause stenosis of pulmonary artery artificially, thus when reoperation pulmonary artery angioplasty is required, then the difficulty of operation is increased. Some patients even need a third operation to correct pulmonary artery stenosis due to the development of pulmonary artery fibrosis. Therefore, if this problem could be solved thorough intervention, patients may benefit greatly. In the meantime, it may also be used for other conditions in which decrease of both blood flow and pressure at distal end of a artery is required.